


Aftersnow

by AceTrainerNicco



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Fake Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerNicco/pseuds/AceTrainerNicco
Summary: On a cold winter's day at Haneoka Girls' School, classes dismiss early due to snow. Ran wants to use this extra time to practice, but her friends have other plans...Based on Episode 3A of Acchi Kocchi, "Relentless Snowball Fight"
Relationships: Aoba Moca & Hazawa Tsugumi & Mitake Ran & Udagawa Tomoe & Uehara Himari, Udagawa Ako & Udagawa Tomoe
Kudos: 3





	Aftersnow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here! I found a prompt challenge where the first prompt was "Frost". Snowball fights sound cool, and my favorite episode of one of my favorite anime, Acchi Kocchi, inspired me to write this!

_***BRRRRINNNGGGG*** _

At the sound of that bell, the students of Class 2-A rose out of their seats and dispersed, getting ready to head home. The snowy weather outside had been less than pleasant, and the school administration had decided to end classes early.

Tsugumi stood up and stretched. "Haaah! I'm so glad class is over now. _Boy oh boy,_ I can't wait to go _straight home_ and get warm." She and Himari giggled, less than inconspicuously.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to _go home_ and do _nothing!_ " Himari replied, bursting out into laughter with Tsugu. Tomoe whispered to them.

"Keep it down, guys!"

Tsugu and Himari silenced themselves, but a few giggles still slipped out.

Ran nudged a sleeping Moca's shoulder. "Come on, get up. Class is over." Moca stirred and glanced at Ran, then at her other friends, then at Ran again.

"Thanks for waking me up again, Ran..."

"I can't understand how you're always so sleepy...but anyway, we should use this extra time to practice for our next live," Ran said.

"Oookaaaay," Moca droned.

With this, the girls left the classroom and went down the hall. Ako emerged from another hallway and embraced her beloved sister. The pair began to chat about their days and what they were going to have for dinner. At one point, Ako pointed at Ran curiously, and when Tomoe responded, they snickered. However, instead of heading toward the main exit, everybody except Ran moved towards the outdoor area in the back. Ran stopped in her tracks and, irritated but also curious, followed her longtime friends.

The others went out from the back exit into the cold, snowy outdoors and stood there, waiting for Ran. When she went outside, she was annoyed.

"What on Earth are you guys up to? What are you talking about behind my back?"

"Well," Moca said, "the thing is..."

"We lured you out here," said Tsugu.

At this point, Ran was dumbfounded. "Wh--- L-lured me out here? For _what_?"

Ako chuckled menacingly and struck one of her signature chuunibyou poses.

_"A snowball fight!"_


End file.
